


DISTURBANCES

by shadow_storm



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_storm/pseuds/shadow_storm
Summary: Tales of disturbances have been reported at Black Rock Hold and Maiev Shadowsong goes to investigate





	DISTURBANCES

DISTURBANCES

Tales of disturbances had drawn her to this place. Tales of a demonic presence, of people being sent running in terror because of what they believed they had heard or seen at, Black Rook Hold.

Passing through the entrance she had barely taken a step beyond when the vicious metal points of the portcullis slammed into the floor behind her. Instantly her umbra crescent was in her hand but there was nothing to be seen or heard after that.

Moving on through the dark musky corridors of Black Rook Hold, a place that held mixed emotions for her, Maiev Shadowsong entered the Grand Hall. She strode with purpose along what remained of the rich red carpet that covered the floor leading her towards the steps that led up to the dais at the end of the hall, alert for any signs of habitation, of anything demonic, but all was silent. Perhaps the ghosts had been scared off too.

Despite its age and its encounters with the Burning Legion, Black Rook Hold remained in fairly good condition, oh there was dust, and cobwebs everywhere and signs of obvious damage but otherwise, not too bad. Pausing as she reached the stairs, Maiev gazed up at the dais above her and the larger one behind and higher than the first and she felt the stirrings of the history that had played out in this great monument to the Kaldorei.

Half way through turning to leave the Grand Hall a noise reached her ears. It sounded like someone was walking on the upper dais, not the sound of feet but the sound of demonic hooves. She turned back towards the stairs just as a large winged, horned shadow fell over her and she looked up to meet a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at her and a name hissed from her lips, “Illidan!”

For many long seconds they stared at each other, each surprised to see the other. Maiev’s fingers tightened on her glaive as she waited for him to break the silence that hung between them like an axe ready to fall. Finally Maiev let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding, breaking the silence. “I’m surprised to see you here,” when she spoke it was as if someone else had spoken, it felt so surreal, her voice echoing around the great hall and she saw his tattoos flare.

A deep throaty chuckle that ended with what could have been mistaken for a growl greeted her remark. “I’d like to say the same about you but, I know you too well, Warden. I knew you would find me sooner or later. It’s what you do best and, perhaps, I was hoping you would,”

A smile touched Maiev’s lips beneath her helm and she took a moment to savour the sound of his deep growly voice, a voice she thought she’d never hear again. “You still have a death wish, then?”

A crooked grin greeted her remark this time as he replied, “I would have thought your opinion of me might have changed, given we were allies the last time we were together,”

“Perhaps it has a little. I know you well, too. You’re impulse, reckless, dangerous, and,”

“You love it,” Illidan cut her off sharply, his tattoos flaring brighter. “I make you feel alive like no one else can. Do you deny it?” he challenged

Using her blink power she reappeared on the dais in front of him and gave him the cursory once over. “You’re looking good,” well that was an understatement. He was looking very good, about as good as a half-demon elf could look, she decided and she felt those familiar stirrings again, the ones that only he could provoke in her. Unconsciously she opened and then closed her hand on her weapon and in that moment she knew that it wasn’t her weapon she wanted to be feeling, but him.

Illidan inclined his head slightly in her direction as if sensing what she was feeling; it wasn’t too dissimilar to what he was feeling. “You are looking, the same,” regrettably, he added to himself, his deep voice echoing around the hall. In all the ten thousand and more years that he had known her, he couldn’t once claim to know what she looked like beneath that armour she wore like a second skin and it irritated him now more than it ever had.

Maiev’s heart was beating like a drum as he moved closer tension building between them like it always did whenever they were alone together. “You are the one who has been frightening people around here, chasing them away from Black Rook Hold. Did you try to impale them on the points of the portcullis, too, or, was that a privilege reserved for me?”

Illidan smiled baring his sharp jagged fangs. “Only you, Maiev, and--- I wasn’t trying to impale you,”

“Do you mean to imprison me like you did on Outland?” she asked, her voice wavering slightly as she forced those memories back into the past where they belonged

“Ha, ha,” he laughed in a way that was mocking,” no, my dear, I do not. Despite everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve done to each other, you are not my enemy and I, am not yours. At least, not anymore,” he drawled

Maiev gave a slight nod of her head. She felt as if they had reached an understanding such as they hadn’t known before. “Good and no, I don’t deny it. No one has ever been able to get to me the way you do and, I have missed you,”

Illidan smiled at her admission feeling that he had scored a minor victory over her. “Do you ever let anyone see what you have beneath that armour, Warden?” he only half teased.

“A privileged few,” Maiev replied, a trace of humour in the tone of her voice.

Folding his arms across his broad muscular chest, Illidan’s eyes narrowed with growing annoyance. “Huh, you’ve missed me but I am not one of the privileged few. Maybe you need a hand to remove your armour, starting with that ugly helmet,” he growled threateningly.

“Calling my helmet ugly isn’t going to get you anywhere,” she shot back her smile obvious by the sound of humour in her voice even if he couldn’t see it.

“We’ll see about that,” he replied dangerously, the challenge clear in the tone of his voice.

Illidan lunged at Maiev and whether he was simply faster than her or she let him catch her he didn’t know but suddenly she was in his arms and her helmet was on the floor along with her glaive and they were staring into each other’s eyes like long lost lovers. “Wow!” he whispered on a breath, studying her closely paying particular attention to her lush, full red lips, and her silvery eyes. “You shouldn’t have kept this hidden from me, Maiev.” A smirk appeared on his face as he added, “Now to get rid of the rest,”

Illidan tugged at a strap but his sharp claws threatened to cut it. When it appears he wasn’t going to get any help from Maiev he stopped and looked at her. “Are you going to help?”

A devilish smile appeared on her lovely face and her eyes gleamed with mischief. “You started this game,” she muttered huskily. The feeling of being in his powerful arms was better than she had ever imagined and, she had imagined it on many occasions, not that she would ever have admitted it to anyone. Even now there was a part of her that wanted to resist to deny the one thing she wanted, no, needed, more than anything else.

He returned her smile with interest. “Oh, so it’s a game you want to play, Warden. Very well, but don’t get upset when I break some of these straps. You know my patience can be limited,” he threatened,

Maiev’s eyes narrowed and she thought about him tearing her armour apart with his claws. “Very well. Give me a moment,” she said, pushing away from him.

Illidan watched Maiev remove her armour piece by piece and it seemed to him that she was deliberately taking her time. No matter, he was enjoying the show and he would make her pay for the torture she was putting him through in good time. She was wearing a plan grey shirt under her chest armour though it wasn’t the colour of her shirt that held his attention. He thought briefly of Tyrande and her beauty but his attention quickly returned to the woman before him, she was the one he wanted now and he’d be damned if he let her get away. Malfurion could have Tyrande, Maiev belonged to him.

Suddenly, Illidan felt his restraint snap and he moved swiftly to gather Maiev into his arms and pulled her close. Maiev, though at first startled by his actions didn’t try to resist when his lips found hers, a deep throaty groan tearing from him and she felt his desperation as she leaned into him, her arms moving to hold him as tightly as he was holding her. All playfulness was gone now replaced by a desperate need to touch and to taste and to give into the love that was now clear to both of them.


End file.
